Silent Night
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Sage só desejava fazer uma viagem com sua filha, mas um acidente no meio do caminho o levou a muito mais.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic em resposta ao desafio de Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do facebook.

Todos os créditos e direitos ao Kurumada, a Shiori, A toei e a TMS, e a quem mais de direito.

A fic é UA e OOC, fora isso tem boa influencia do jogo Silent Hill.

Silent Night

Meu nome é Sage, eu e minha filha, Sasha, havíamos decidido tirar férias após seu ano letivo, sou um escritor, mas não confunda este relato com mera fantasia, jamais esquecerei os momentos que passei naquele lugar. Acredito que você que agora está lendo isso só possa entender meu desespero se o vivenciar comigo, pois o medo só se espalha quando apenas podemos imaginar o que está por vir.

Era sexta-feira, nós dois terminamos de arrumar as malas e saímos de nossa pequena casa no subúrbio de Atenas. Ela estava empolgada, pois fazia algum tempo que não viajávamos juntos. Tínhamos como destino Paris, ela vivia dizendo que queria conhecer a cidade e como eu tinha algum dinheiro sobrando, resolvi atender a esse desejo.

- Devemos chegar em Paris no fim da tarde de amanhã, Sasha.

- Estou tão empolgada, papai.

A temperatura estava caindo conforme o dia passava, então mandei que Sasha vestisse um agasalho. Antes de sairmos dei uma ultima olhada na casa e partimos rumo a nosso destino.

Viajamos em um bom ritmo até a noite, cantamos numa boa parte do caminho, depois ela pegou seu caderno de desenhos e ficou desenhando enquanto eu me perdia em algumas ideias para meu próximo livro.

- Está tarde já, deveríamos... - comecei a dizer, mas não pude terminar.

Quando olhei para o lado Sasha dormia tranquilamente, o caderno repousava sobre seu peito. Encostei o carro e tirei minha blusa, coloquei-a sobre o corpo dela e deixei que ela dormisse.

- Está tarde já, eu devia procurar um posto para comprar café, do contrário terei que achar um lugar para pernoitar.

Enquanto falava sozinho deixei que meus olhos repousassem sobre as montanhas, um cenário belo iluminado pela lua, ao longe era possível visualizar um conjunto de luzes, uma aldeia ou talvez uma vila, mas definitivamente não parecia ser uma cidade. O frio apertou e voltei para o carro.

- Descanse, Sasha.

Me acomodei no banco e fechei os olho por um instante, o cansaço realmente estava se abatendo sobre mim, o melhor era acelerar e dar um jeito nisso antes que o sono falasse mais alto.

A estrada estreitou depois de alguns quilômetros. De um lado estava a montanha, de outro o guard-rail. Fazia mais de uma hora que havia retomado a viajem e nada de um local para parar, meus olhos pesavam.

- Droga, preciso encontrar logo um lugar para parar.

Forcei-me a seguir em frente independente do cansaço, não iria ceder até colocar-nos em segurança. Olhei para o lado e vi que ela ainda dormia serenamente, mas ao voltar os olhos para a estrada, uma mulher estava à nossa frente, ela estava com alguma veste azul, o farol me impedia de visualizá-la direito, mas tenho a impressão que tinha cabelo longo e roxo.

Puxei o volante para o lado com tudo, o carro na mesma hora perdeu o rumo, fiz o possível para evitar uma colisão com ela, e acredito ter evitado, porém, o que se sucedeu é apenas um borrão.

O carro derrapou na estrada, tentei desesperadamente recobrar o controle, mas era tarde, avançamos contra o guard-rail e nos chocamos. Nesse momento, eu acertei a cabeça no volante e apaguei.

Uma dor forte na cabeça foi a primeira sensação que tive, a visão ainda estava embaçada quando consegui me recuperar, vi a luz da lua iluminando o capô, pela ausência de clareza na visão, percebi que meus óculos haviam caído do rosto.

- Sasha, você está bem?

Silêncio foi a minha resposta.

- Sasha?

Novamente não obtive respostas, por isso estiquei a mão para o outro banco, meu pescoço estava travado, não conseguia me virar e olhar para ela. Meus dedos tocaram o estofado do banco, nada alem disso. Desespero tomou conta de mim.

- SASHA!

Mesmo gritando não obtive resposta, então tateei com ambas as mãos os arredores, painel, banco, o chão, mas só encontrei o que buscava ao tocar um dos pedais. Na mesma hora coloquei os óculos e olhei para o lado.

O banco estava vazio, a porta aberta, pensei que talvez ela tivesse descido para procurar ajuda, afinal eu estava desacordado e talvez não tivesse respondido a ela quando me chamou. Soltei o cinto e desci do carro.

- SASHA... SASHA!

Caminhei ao redor do automóvel e pude ver o estrago. Ao que tudo indicava havíamos caído do barranco e atravessado um alambrado de algum parque infantil. Em partes finalmente estava em uma cidade, o que era bom, todavia o sumiço dela tornava a situação um pesadelo.

- SASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Comecei a andar mais para dentro da cidade, uma névoa densa cobria o local, porém, não estava tão frio quanto antes. Corri por um ou dois minutos até ver um vulto na névoa, era ela, vi seus contornos e minha blusa em seus ombros, mas ela ficou parada apenas por alguns segundos e logo correu para longe da minha visão.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, ela não teria me visto? Não sei ao certo, mas voltei a correr na direção dela.

- SASHAAAAAAA, ESPERE.

Ordenei, mas ela talvez não tivesse ouvido, pois apesar de seguir em sua direção não consegui alcançá-la. Enfim olhei em volta e senti que havia perdido-a novamente.

- Droga!

Respirei fundo, o ar já não chegava com tanta facilidade, a cabeça ainda doía muito. Estava prestes a voltar a correr quando vi.

Em um beco à minha direita a minha blusa estava enroscada em um portão.

Corri naquela direção, pude ver que tinha sangue no chão. Meu coração disparou, minha mente turvou naquele momento, era uma trilha larga de sangue. Seria por isso que ela corria tanto? Estava ferida?

- SASHA!

Desenrosquei a blusa do portão e o abri, um caminho estreito estava a minha frente e a trilha carmesim seguia adiante.

- Estou indo filha, me espere só um segundo.

Antes que pudesse me mover senti um toque gélido em meu ombro, me virei mas nada vi, quando voltei para a direção do portão algo fez todos os músculos do meu corpo enrijecerem.

- Aqueles que adentram solo proibido encontram o fim.

Me virei imediatamente, mas não encontrei ninguém, uma sensação de perigo me tomou. Com certeza era imaginação, mas algo naquelas palavras me faziam acreditar que Sasha estava realmente em perigo, sem pensar duas vezes coloquei minha blusa novamente e passei pelo portão.

Mal adentrei o corredor e percebi que a luz não chegava naquele lugar, era escuro e com um odor nauseante. Estava tentando parar de fumar, tinha prometido isso a Sasha, mas agradeci por estar carregando meu isqueiro naquela hora, pois foi ele que iluminou meu caminho.

- SASHAAAAAAAAAA!

Continuei em frente, vez ou outra via caixas com marca de sangue, algumas poças de água apareciam aqui e ali. O corredor parecia não ter fim, caminhei um pouco mais e encontrei algumas macas, pareciam velhas e também tinham marcas de sangue.

Minha preocupação aumentava na mesma proporção da demora para encontrar o fim daquele corredor, uma ou outra curva surgiam, mas o caminho era único, e se minha filha estava no fim daquele lugar devia estar muito mal, pois a quantidade de sangue que vi pelo caminho era preocupante.

- SASHAAAAAAAAAA!

Assim como todas as vezes não obtive respostas, mas enfim encontrei um portão, este era realmente velho, bem enferrujado e mais parecia um pedaço de alambrado com tranca, por sorte estava destrancado e avancei por esse novo caminho.

Se antes eu tinha dificuldade em enxergar agora era quase impossível. O cheiro naquele lugar era quase insuportável, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, ao meu lado duas colunas de alambrado com arame farpado na ponta seguiam, meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, precisava tirar minha filha dali o mais rápido possível.

- SA...

Não tive forças para gritar dessa vez, pois havia chego ao fim do corredor, o que vi era macabro, quase insuportável observar.

- O que é isso!?

A minha frente um corpo estava pendurado no alambrado, estava estripado e era fixado no alambrado por ossos quebrados, enquanto que um pouco a frente queimava uma fogueira com restos de corpos humanos.

- Sasha não está aqui com certeza, é melhor que eu saia também.

Tolice a minha acreditar que sairia dali, pois no instante seguinte varias risadas cortaram o silencio. Virei-me e estava de frente com alguns seres anões, que pareciam vestir peles humanas. Eles carregavam facas e vinham lentamente na minha direção.

- Que porra é essa?

Não quis ter certeza que era comigo o assunto, corri e pulei sobre eles, tomando alguns cortes, mas conseguindo passar adiante, corri desesperadamente olhando para trás vez ou outra e vendo que eles me seguiam.

Quando enfim cheguei ao velho portão percebi que realmente havia sido ingênuo, provavelmente a voz que havia ouvido era a minha consciência me alertando do perigo, pois ao chegar no portão dei de cara com um grande cadeado e varias correntes. Não havia jeito de sair.

Olhei para os lados e vi que muitos outros surgiam de cima dos alambrados, eles passavam pelo arame e se cortavam, mas não pareciam se importar, por fim o corredor estava quase abarrotado daquelas criaturas, corri novamente e tentei tomar a faca de um deles, se era para morrer, que fosse lutando.

Tentei enfrentá-los, mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais deles apareciam, um pulou nas minhas costas e me apunhalou, outro acertou minha coxa, em seguida um dos braços, quando me dei conta estava dominado, minha visão escurecia e só podia ouvir os risos.

- Sash...

Meu chamado se perdeu na escuridão.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritei me levantando bruscamente.

- Parece que enfim acordou, senhor - uma voz feminina me chamou a atenção.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Quando acordei, me vi em um local estranho, a lua brilhava iluminando um ambiente tranquilo, bem diferente do pesadelo do qual eu havia acabado de sair. Estava deitado em um banco almofadado que normalmente acomodaria duas pessoas sentadas.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntei assustado.

- Bem vindo ao café Sona's.

- Café? Onde exatamente fica esse café?

- O senhor bateu a cabeça? Estamos obviamente em Silent Hill. - ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Silent Hill? Agora me lembro, eu sofri um acidente há algum tempo, você viu uma garota de uns 6 anos?

- Não senhor, ela se parece com o senhor?

- Não exatamente.

Ao ouvir isso ela abaixou a mão, tive a impressão de ter destravado o coldre de sua arma, mas não cheguei a ter certeza.

- Posso ver seus documentos, Senhor?

- Claro, claro - respondi levando a mão ao casaco lentamente.

Retirei a carteira lentamente, pois percebi que ela não estava tão calma quanto aparentava. Estendi a carteira para ela e aguardei.

- Hum...Sage, certo senhor Sage, me explique melhor a situação.

- Certo oficial, minha filha, Sasha. Eu e minha falecida esposa a adotamos há praticamente seis anos, ela ainda era uma recém nascida na época.

A informação pareceu surtir algum efeito, pois tive a impressão de ela ter relaxado um pouco após isso.

- Ela tem aproximadamente um metro, cabelo roxo e curto, está vestindo calça jeans, agasalho vermelho, e provavelmente carregando um caderno de desenhos.

- Certo - ela disse tomando um bloco de notas e marcando as informações - caso eu a encontre, a escoltarei até aqui, em todo caso, pegue - ela disse levando uma das mãos a bota da perna esquerda.

A policial abriu o zíper da bota e pegou algo dentro, não pude ver a principio, mas logo ela colocou uma arma em cima da mesa e a entregou para mim.

- Meu nome é Yuzuriha, sou policial na cidade vizinha e recebi um chamado de uma cidadã local, ao que tudo indica, coisas inexplicáveis estão ocorrendo nesta cidade, espero que não precise usar isso, Sage, mas se algo acontecer, é melhor que esteja preparado.

- Obrigado, oficial, tomarei cuidado - eu disse pegando a pistola - Mas como faremos para nos comunicar?

- Bem pensado, pelo que vi celulares não estão funcionado, então... Certo - ela falou enquanto pegava o walkie talkie que estava no bolso de sua camisa - fique com isso.

Peguei os dois objetos, a arma era fria, pequena, de um calibre baixo, mas capaz de causar estrago suficiente caso ocorresse algum problema.

- Eu tenho outro na viatura, qualquer coisa use esse canal - Yuzuriha disse enquanto arrancava uma folha e marcava as instruções para que eu usasse a ferramenta.

- Pode deixar, qualquer coisa entrarei em contato.

- Faça isso, estou indo, preciso me encontrar com a cidadã que fez a chamada e tentarei entender o que está acontecendo.

Dito isto, ela se levantou, cruzou a porta de entrada e, uma vez mais, eu estava sozinho. Por alguns instantes pensei se realmente estava acordado, se o que aconteceu no beco realmente havia sido um sonho, mas eu estava ali, sentado em um local desconhecido, Sasha estava desaparecida, então não era hora de devaneios.

Levantei-me e dei uma olhada em volta, era um típico café, com mesas e um balcão, mas parecia não receber clientes há um bom tempo, apesar da aparência de limpeza do local.

Coloquei o walkie talkie no bolso da calça e mantive a arma em punho, pois desta vez fosse sonho ou não, jamais permitiria que aqueles seres se aproximassem, afinal ter aquela experiência uma vez já era mais do que o suficiente.

- Preciso de um mapa da cidade, talvez possa encontrar um em algum balcão turístico ou quem sabe na prefeitura, preciso achar uma forma de me guiar.

Voltei-me para a porta, estava quase saindo quando o walkie-talkie começou a chiar, um ruído persistente e agudo. Levei a mão ao aparelho na esperança de que Yuzuriha tivesse encontrado minha filha.

- Alô, aqui é o Sage, Yuzuriha é você?

- Olá Sage, não, aqui não é sua amiga, Yuzuriha - uma voz masculina me respondeu.

- Quem é? Onde ela está?

- Não se preocupe, este não é o aparelho dela, como ela te explicou vocês estão em um canal, eu apenas estou nele também.

- Como sabe meu nome? - perguntei irritado.

- Não vamos nos ater a detalhes, mas acho que deveria se cuidar, pois as sombras o espreitam.

O chiado recomeçou, pensei em questionar uma nova vez, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, a janela da frente do café explodiu. A força da explosão me atirou longe, fazendo a arma cair de minha mão.

Tentei focar a visão, mas bati forte com a cabeça e só via o mundo girando. Tateei buscando a arma, mas não encontrei nada, voltei a tentar focar a visão, e quando finalmente consegui enxergar meu coração quase parou.

- Por Zeus, o que é isso?

Tentei não acreditar no que via, mas depois do que havia acontecido quando cheguei a cidade, não estava disposto a arriscar. À minha frente, um ser semi-humanoide estava de pé em cima de uma das mesas.

Ele era alto, por volta de dois metros e meio, ao invés de pés e mãos tinha garras, seus olhos eram verdes e grandes, no lugar da boca tinha bico e a pele era escamosa. Apesar da estranha aparência, ele parecia me observar, analisar meus pensamentos buscar medo em minhas ações.

Passei os olhos sobre o ambiente em busca da arma, quando a encontrei senti as mãos geladas, seria quase impossível pegá-la sem chamar atenção, pois ela estava embaixo de uma mesa próxima ao ser.

Tive a impressão de um ar vitorioso passar por ele, foi então que entendi que se não fizesse algo naquele momento, não conseguiria sair daquele lugar vivo. Peguei a perna de uma cadeira com a mão e sem pensar duas vezes a lancei contra o ser. Ele alçou voo e evitou a colisão, porém isso me garantiu tempo suficiente para pular para trás do balcão.

- E agora?

Olhei ao redor buscando algo para usar contra ele, mas não havia nada que realmente pudesse resolver o problema, todavia não podia dizer que não tinha nada, pois antes mesmo que ele me atacasse de novo eu tomei uma frigideira de ferro nas mãos e chamei sua atenção. Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim, joguei o corpo para o lado para me esquivar, porém o bico me acertou o ombro tirando meu equilíbrio, fui para o lado e vendo que não conseguiria bater nele, lancei o objeto em sua cabeça.

Meu corpo acertou o balcão e não pensei em recuperar o fôlego, já me lancei contra a mesa para acabar com aquilo, mas enquanto ainda estava no ar uma das asas me acertou, voei sobre duas mesas e me choquei com um antigo jukebox.

Ouvi ele emitir um som totalmente desconhecido para mim, mas antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de avançar eu já havia me jogado debaixo de uma mesa, chutei o pé central dela fazendo com que a ela tombasse, era um escudo improvisado, mas era o melhor que podia usar, afinal segundos após a mesa tombar me protegendo o bico do ser se fincou a madeira.

- Certo, hora de sair daqui - deixei as palavras escaparem de meus pensamentos.

Levantei-me e pulei sobre as costas do ser, que se erguia tentando se livrar da mesa, me joguei para debaixo da mesa que guardava despreocupadamente a minha salvação e tomei a arma na mão, mirei no ser e atirei... Uma... Duas... Três... Cinco vezes até que ele tombasse se contorcendo.

- Sonho? Parece bem real para um sonho.

Passado o primeiro momento caminhei cautelosamente até o ser, mantive a arma em punhos e cutuquei ele com o pé, ao sinal de menor movimento eu com certeza teria descarregado o resto do pente nele, mas felizmente isso não foi preciso.

- Melhor sair daqui.

Decidi manter a arma em punhos, sai do café e visualizei a cidade, estava noite e uma densa neblina cobria tudo, era tão difícil de enxergar que mal conseguia ver a placa que indicava os nomes das ruas que se cruzavam na esquina.

Ainda estava tentando decidir o que fazer quando vi ao longe uma folha voando, normalmente aquilo não teria a menor importância, porem era uma das folhas de desenho de Sasha, por isso corri até ela e a peguei enquanto ela voava.

- Para a escola - li a mensagem junto ao desenho do local.

Não tinha certeza do significado, mas estava certo que era a letra de minha filha, portanto não tive dúvidas quanto ao local onde devia procurar por ela, talvez fosse uma tentativa dela de avisar onde me esperaria, talvez fosse uma ilusão criada por meu desespero, mas eu não iria arriscar.

Estava parado quando o chiado recomeçou, eu estava pensando em tentar falar com Yuzuriha, ao que parecia ela tinha tido a mesma ideia. Levei a mão ao aparelho e o atendi pronto para falar com a oficial, mas eu estava enganado.

- Devo parabenizá-lo por seu ótimo desempenho, Sage - a voz do homem de mais cedo falou.

- Quem é você?

- Você se atém muito a detalhes, Sage, pense em mim como um guia, ou um amigo, escolha o que for mais interessante para você.

- O QUE QUER DE MIM? - bradei olhando em volta na esperança de encontrá-lo.

- Já lhe disse que sou um amigo, Sage - ele respondeu calmamente.

- Como sabia sobre aquilo que me atacou no café?

- A ignorância é uma benção, meu caro, Sage.

- DIGA! - gritei já sem paciência. A forma como ele repetia o meu nome tantas vezes me irritava profundamente.

- Digamos que já presenciei algumas aparições - ele respondeu sem que aquilo parecesse importante para a pessoa dele.

- Então você é um habitante dessa cidade?

- De certa forma.

Fiquei quieto durante um tempo, tentando assimilar as informações. Nada naquilo fazia sentido, a própria cidade era algo que jamais deveria existir fora dos mais ocultos pesadelos, mas no fim, não consegui atinar em nada que explicasse aquilo.

- Você, por um acaso, sabe onde posso encontrar minha filha? - perguntei esperançoso

- Acredito que você tenha uma boa ideia de onde começar, Sage.

- Encontrarei ela lá?

- Não tenho certeza, mas pode ser sua melhor opção, tenho que ir agora, Sage.

- Não vá, tenho outras perguntas para você.

- Acalme-se, no momento certo poderemos conversar novamente, mas antes lhe darei uma recompensa pelo seu sucesso, siga em frente dois quarteirões, vire a esquerda, siga até o fim da rua e encontrará um mapa grande da cidade, ele estará afixado ao lado da placa de boas vindas da cidade, é bom encontrar uma caneta ou algo do tipo, espero que seja um bom desenhista, meu caro amigo, Sage.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o aparelho ficou mudo, com isso tive certeza que ele não diria mais nada e mesmo que eu falasse ele provavelmente não estaria lá.

- Estou indo, Sasha.

Não esperei por mais nada, cada segundo perdido poderia custar a vida da minha indefesa menina, e eu não tinha a menor intenção de deixar isso acontecer. Segui a risca as instruções daquele homem, não sabia ao certo o que ele queria com aquilo, mas uma coisa era certa, ele estava me seguindo, ele me vigiava, mas por que? Ainda não sabia a resposta, mas ao chegar ao local indicado consegui o que precisava.

- Enfim o mapa.

Me aproximei imaginando como faria para fazer o desenho. Eu não tinha nenhum objeto de escrita, só tinha o desenho de Sasha e as instruções de Yuzuriha como papel, naquele instante me dei conta do problema que eu tinha, senti meu coração acelerar com isso, eu teria que decorar o que via, e se acaso esquece um mínimo detalhe meu maior pesadelo poderia se tornar real.

- Certo, melhor chegar mais perto e olhar isso rápido, não posso perder tempo aqui.

Quando estava próximo do mapa ouvi uma espécie de rosnado as minhas costas ao mesmo tempo que meu walkie-talkie começou a chiar, preparei a arma e me virei, porém não tive tempo de reagir, um cachorro pulou sobre mim fazendo a arma escapar de minha mão, o peso dele unido ao impacto foi suficiente para que eu fosse ao chão, e quando consegui olhá-lo de frente novamente percebi que aquilo era loucura, sim eu estava dentro de um pesadelo interminável, onde bestas tentavam me matar o tempo todo.

Rolei para o lado a tempo de desviar de um par de dentes podres, o cão parecia estar morto há muito tempo, pois sua pele estava esburacada e em decomposição, os olhos eram vermelhos, da boca uma espécie de baba meio amarelada escorria, sim era o ultimo cachorro que eu gostaria de ver na vida e naquele instante estava crente de que seria o ultimo que eu iria ver.

- Que inferno é esse?

Enquanto me questionava sobre minha sorte me pus em pé de forma desequilibrada, sabia que correr não seria uma opção, então busquei com os olhos algo que pudesse usar, mas não havia nada no meu campo de visão.

Ele atacou novamente e consegui evitar que seus dentes se cravassem em mim por muito pouco, porém minha calça não teve a mesma sorte e um rasgo surgiu na altura da panturrilha, no momento que me virei na direção do cachorro eu vi, atrás dele jogado em meio a sacos de lixo, estava um cano corroído, bem enferrujado e ótimo para ajudar nesse tipo de problema.

Pulei sobre o cão que acabou surpreendido com a ação maluca que tomei, suas costas cederam ao meu peso e ele deveria ter se desfeito já que parecia prestes a se desfazer, contudo isso não ocorreu,pelo contrário, ele conseguiu girar o corpo e morder de raspão meu braço esquerdo fazendo um arranhão feio que deixou fluir sangue.

- Merda.

Apesar de tudo não recuei e antes que ele estivesse pronto para me atacar novamente eu avancei para junto do cano, pulei em meio ao lixo, me ergui rapidamente e girei o corpo colocando toda a força possível no ataque, pois o cão estava no ar mirando meu pescoço. O estrondo foi grande, senti quando o cano se quebrou, meu corpo foi para frente com tudo e por pouco não caí, mas quando olhei para frente vi o cão jogado em meio a rua, ele tinha alguns espasmos, mas não estava se levantando e isso já era um alivio para mim.

- Sage...Sageeeee...Sage - a voz dele me chamou no aparelho.

- O QUE QUER - bradei levando o aparelho até os lábios.

Eu estava ofegante, desgastado, assustado, e para piorar havia perdido um bom tempo ali, precisava acelerar e enquanto falava corri até o quadro.

- Gostaria apenas de te parabenizar, já é sua segunda vitória.

- Onde você está, por que não aparece e me encara?

- O que é isso meu amigo, não fale dessa forma para não ferir meus sentimentos, por favor, Sage - ele disse com claro tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Estou cansado desse seu jogo, se não quer falar nada então me deixa em paz.

Estava decidido a desligar o walkie-talkie, porem antes que pudesse faze-lo o homem do outro lado disse algo que iria fazer meu sangue gelar após confirmar o que ele havia dito.

- Espere, Sage, talvez eu possa falar algo importante sobre alguém que você deseja ver.

- Então sabe onde está, Sasha? - questionei aguardando uma resposta afirmativa.

- Não, mas talvez fosse interessante que você olhasse o verso das suas instruções de uso do Walkie-talkie, nunca se sabe o que pode estar escrito, até logo, Sage.

Não consegui entender o porque daquelas palavras, mas levei a mão ao bolso e peguei o papel, ele não parecia nada demais e tinha algumas poucas coisas escritas, no caso as instruções de uso que Yuzuriha havia me passado, contudo quando virei o papel meu coração parou.

_"Perigo em Silent Hill, encontrar morador no hospital central da cidade, procurar por, Pallas"_

Era uma coincidência muito grande, mas ainda assim minhas pernas cederam, senti a visão turvar e caí de cara no chão. O bilhete indicava que o chamado feito para a cidade vizinha havia sido feito por alguém com o mesmo nome da minha esposa que havia falecido há quatro anos.


End file.
